Amidala Naberrie
Amidala Naberrie was the queen of Endon. She serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main protagonists of the series. She is the mother of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, and she is also the grandmother of Rey Skywalker. She is played by Natalie Portman. Biography Amidala was born and raised as a princess on the jungle world of Endon to the Endonian monarchy. At a young age, her parents, the king and queen, were assassinated, Amidala became the queen of the planet. With her advisors and governors, she did what she could to serve the people of her world. The most influential figure in her life was Endonian senator Sheev Palpatine, who would greatly influence her decisions as queen. Eventually, when the Neimoidians invade Amidala calls on Jedi Knights, Kui-Gon Jinn and Kobi-Ben Kenobi, to negotiate a settlement with the Neimoidians. However, the Neimoidians assault the Endonian capital of Theed, capturing Amidala, but she and her troops are rescued by Jinn and Kenobi and they fight their way to a ship and escape from the planet. However, while passing the Neimoidian fleet, their ship is damaged, and they have to make a stop at the desert world of Tatooine to make repairs. Arriving on Tatooine, they see that the hyper drive on the ship needs replacement, so Amidala stays with the ship as Kenobi and Jinn head into Mos Espa. After repairing the ship, Jinn, Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker make their way to the ship as Amidala covers them from pursuing Battle Droids lead by Darth Maul. Amidala helps Anakin aboard the ship as Jinn engages Maul, then once they pick up Jinn, Amidala rides the ship to Coruscant. On the way, Amidal and Anakin form a bond. Reaching Coruscant, after saying goodbye to Anakin, Amidala pleads her case to the senate. However, despite insurmountable evidence, the heavily corrupt senate lead by the incompetent Chancellor Valorum fail to offer any help, so the desperate Amidala calls for a vote of no confidence in Valorum's leadership, so Palpatine can run for the office instead and lend Republic support. After the senate meeting, Amidala meets with Valorum, who expresses concern over the situation and warns Amidala to be careful with the ensuing turmoil. However, tired of Republic inaction, Amidala decides to return to Endon to combat the Neimoidian occupation of her home world. Arriving on Endon, Amidala forms an alliance with the Gungans, then she leads her forces in the retaking of the Endonian capital of Theed. Amidala and the Endonians assault Theed, fighting Battle Droid forces in a vicious battle in the streets and buildings of the city, but as they strike the palace, they encounter Maul. While Kenobi and Jinn battle Maul in a furious Lightsaber duel, Amidala fights through the palace and then traps and captures Neimoidian viceroy, Nute Gunray. After their victory, Amidala attends the funeral of Jinn, who was killed in the battle, and then she and the Endonians celebrate their victory and alliance with the Gungans. Over the years, Amidala continues leading Endon as queen, and though reluctant, she concedes to her more hawkish politicians and launches reprisal actions against Neimoidia for their continued imperialistic behavior. After the Endonian invasion of Neimoidia lead by Kenobi and Anakin occurs, Amidala heads to Coruscant, but just narrowly survives an assassination attempt. She then meets with Kenobi and Anakin, who have been assigned to protect her, saving her from a second attempt on her life. While Kenobi hunts down the assailant, Anakin is sent to protect Amidala, and they head back to Endon. As this goes on, Amidala and Anakin develop romantic feelings for each other and start having an intimate affair in secret. However, Battle Droids track them down and ambush them, but Amidala helps Anakin and the Endonians fight them off. Anaking then takes Amidala to Tatooine, coming across Anakin's former owner, Sebulba, who reveals he sold his mother, Shmi, to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars, who lives near Mos Eisley. After they arrive at the homestead, Tusken Raider bands ambush them, and though Amidala helps the farm hands and Endonian troops fight them off, the Tuskens kidnap and kill Shmi. As Amidala comforts Anakin on his loss, they discover that Kenobi has been captured by Kestriel Tenith, who survived by being encased in a cyborg shell, and now goes by the alias, General Grievous. Clone Troopers that accompanied Kenobi land on Tatooine and find Amidala, but Battle Droid forces follow them. Amidala helps the Clone Troopers and Endonian soldiers fight the Battle Droids in a fierce battle, and after they fight off the droids, Amidala decides to go rescue Kenobi. As such, Amidala and Anakin head to Geonosis to find him. Landing on Geonosis, they come under ambush by Battle Droids lead by the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, who was responsible for the assassination attempts on Amidala per the order of General Grievous. After their escort is killed, Amidala and Anakin are captured and brought to an arena with Kenobi to be killed. Luckily, they foil the execution attempts, then an army of Jedi Knights arrive to assist them. The Jedi Knights fight the Battle Droids in a ferocious battle in the arena, with Amidala fighting off Battle Droids with a captured blaster. Eventually, Yoda arrives with Clone Troopers and they fight their way out and reach a massive battle happening between the Clone Troopers and the Battle Droid forces in the deserts of Geonosis, and during the battle, Amidala gets separated from Anakin and Kenobi. However, she makes her way to the spire to rescue Anakin and Kenobi, though Grievous and Fett escape with Darth Tyranus. As the Clone Wars begin, Amidala secretly marries Anakin on Endon. Over the next several years, as Anakin is fighting in the Clone Wars, Amidala continues her role as queen in leading her planet, protecting the planet and using whatever measures and legislation she can in order to sustain the Endonian people. She also works with the senate to bring a quicker end to the war, with little progress. She also has some time with Anakin before he sets back out, which leads to her becoming pregnant with his children. After the battle of Coruscant, Amidala reunites with Anakin and informs him on her pregnancy, which increases their worry due to Jedi being forbidden to form attachments. Amidala tries to comfort Anakin as he starts having nightmares of her dying in childbirth, which worries Anakin and drives him to wish to find a way to stop this, but she reassures him, though she starts feeling uneasy. As the Clone Wars are coming to a close, Amidala notices the growing power that Palpatine is acquiring. As such, Amidala conspires with senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, and they start making plans to create a rebellion should Palpatine be corrupted by his immense power. As time goes on, she becomes increasingly worried and distressed over the situation revolving Anakin. Anakin later meets with Amidala and tells her of his mission on Mustafar to finally bring an end to the war. As Anakin wipes out the Separatist leadership on Mustafar, Amidala attends a senate meeting where she watches in horror as Palpatine reorganizes the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Because of this, Amidala sets the creation of the Rebel Alliance in motion with Organa and Mothma, but later on, Amidala is confronted by Kenobi, who informs her on Anakin turning to the Dark side of the Force. Though she refuses to believe him and disclose Anakin's location, Amidala secretly heads to Mustafar, unaware that Kenobi has stowed aboard her ship. Upon meeting Anakin, who is now Darth Vader, a horrified Amidala realizes that Kenobi was right, and so Amidala tearfully begs Anakin to come back, but once Vader notices Kenobi behind her, he angrily turns on her and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. After Kenobi subdues Vader, the mortally wounded Amidala is taken by Kenobi to Tatooine. On Tatooine, despite being mortally wounded by Vader Force choking her, Amidala gives birth to twin children, a son named Luke and a daughter named Leia. Afterwards, the dying Amidala tells Kenobi that there is still good in Anakin and then she dies. Personality Amidala was an incredibly caring and nurturing individual who was always very polite, respectful and compassionate towards others. She was a very sensible and responsible leader who took very strong care for her people and did what she thought was best for them. She was always very helpful to those in need and cared for people who faced peril and suffering. Abilities Amidala was a very skilled and influential speaker who could sway many minds and she was a very effective legislator as well, being able to pass a number of measures that sustained her planet throughout the war. She was also a skilled negotiator and was effective at finding compromise. Along with this, she was also very highly skilled in combat with using a blaster gun. Relationships Anakin Skywalker Kobi-Ben Kenobi Sheev Palpatine Kui-Gon Jinn Bail Organa Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Altruistic Category:Femme Fatale Category:The Messiah Category:Fighter Category:Authority Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Genius Category:Pure of Heart Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Guardians Category:Serious Category:Gunman Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:In Love Characters Category:Symbolic Category:Ingenue Category:Master Orator Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Nurturer Category:Mentor Category:Passively Empathetic Category:War Heroes Category:Empowered Characters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Rescuers Category:Married or Parents Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Forgivers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Advocates Category:Martyr Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Hard Workers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Neutral Category:Healers Category:Recurring Category:Optimists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Wise Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Evil or Good From the Past